devilkin_ascentfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon Realm
The Demon Realm (formerly known as the Forbidden Realm to Angels) is located in the space between The Underworld and The Human Realm. So far, the only people able to be in the realm without taking special precautions, are Demons and Angels. Humans, as well as''' most materials''' from the Human Realm, if exposed to its atmosphere, will disintegrate. In the sky, there is an enormous Moon that shines light upon the Realm, giving it a constant early-nighttime feel. The size of the Realm is equal to the size of the earth, but with less beings inhabiting it. Time passes differently in the Realm than in the Human Realm. For every three Demon Realm Days, one Human Realm day passes. However, the moon never sets and a Sun never rises, so keeping track of time is more difficult. There are species native to the realm. Some resemble cows, while other are strange, winged creatures. There is also an abundance of vegetation. Demons hunt and eat anything and everything the realm has to offer. Many demons have farms and butcheries set up. There are many towns and villages, as well as shops. Demons who are not Jarls or royalty have various jobs. There are hunters and farmers; adventurers, and shop keepers. Imagine how humans live, and replace it with various Demons. Due to their durability and general immunity to most weather, demons do not typically wear clothing or armour. Anything of the sort is typically for ceremonial or aesthetic use. Demon Ettiquette DEMONIC LAW #Do Not Murder unreasonably #Do Not act on Unwanted Mating Advances/Do Not Force Mating #Do Not Conspire to Overthrow the King UnLawfully #Do Not take that which does Not Belong to You #Kidnapping is Prohibited #Settle Your Debts without Death #Do Not Live Among The Surface Without Permission #Do Not Harm Children Petioning for the Crown TBW Cities and Towns Every Jarldom has a city capital and surrounding villages. In the main city, there are various homes and shops set up. Demon children go to the school there, learning how to fight, and basic history of Demons, Angels and Humans. Several demons have small stands set up, selling basic things like jewelry and food. Certain cities have tailors. Farms are usually set up right outside of the city capital. There are also farms in the smaller towns. Despite people's view of Demons being barbaric, they have laws and regulations. They have judges and a court in a similiar fashion to "innocent until proven guilty." Murder is typically punished by execution, depending on the reason and how it happened. Rape is punished through either genital mutilation, having the perp's hands/fingers cut off, or if the act was done to a child, death. Stealing and brawls are usually handled by the victim and perpatraitor themselves. Marriage If two demons wish to get married, there must first be a proposal from one of the two. It is typically quite simple: you ask, and if the other person says yes, you are good to go. Marriage ceremonies are the same regardless of caste. They are to have specially crafted ceremonial clothings. On the day of the wedding, the couple invites friends and family to a large feast and party. After an hour or two of games, the couple are then surrounded by their guests and spar. As they spar, they strip each other of their clothes and eventually have sex in front of their audience. When the High King is married, all nobility and immediate Kingdom are invited in city-wide festivities. Category:Devilkin Ascent Category:Origins and Mythology Category:LightningSakura Category:Locations